Sleepless in Digiworld
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: When Mimi can't sleep, she is comforted by Matt's harmonica playing.


****

Sleepless in Digiworld

It was another night in Digiworld. All the digidestined and their digimon set up for camp and easily fell asleep. But Matt wasn't near to sleeping, he decided to play his harmonica for awhile until he would eventually fall asleep. He walked away so he wouldn't wake the others.

Mimi had trouble sleeping as well. She felt odd being back at the Digiworld. What is going to happen now? Gennai said that the new evil is worse than Myotismon. Are the digimon ready for another battle? Then she heard Matt playing his harmonica. She decided to go visit him for a while. She got up silently and quickly, careful not to wake the others and she walked toward Matt.

Matt was resting his back against a tree while playing his harmonica. His harmonica playing has improved from practice. He heard a dry leaf crunch under somebody's foot. Startled, he turned to face Mimi.

"Hi Matt." She greeted. 

"Oh, hi Mimi." He brought his harmonica down from his lips and looked up at her. "Did I wake you?"

"No. I was having trouble sleeping anyway." She sat on a rock. "I didn't mean to disturb your playing. You can keep going now. I like to hear you play." She smiled up at him. "Go on, play a song for me."

"Okay." He smiled back and reached his harmonica to his lips. He played a soft melody. 

Mimi closed her eyes and daydreamed about her and Matt dancing. She daydreamed he was twirling around and then he reached out to kiss her. She puckered her lips, forgetting it was only a daydream. Lost in her daydream, she began humming and moved her hands side to side as if she was dancing.

Matt saw Mimi puckering her lips. He smiled and brought down his harmonica. Then suddenly, Mimi's daydream was real. Mimi opened her eyes to see Matt kissing her. He sat back and began playing again. 

"That was beautiful, Matt" she murmured sweetly.

Bringing his harmonica from his lips, he smiled and said, "the song or the kiss?"

Mimi turned her head away so he couldn't see her blush. She put her hand to her cheek, "both," she giggled a bit.

Chucling softly, Matt resumed his playing.

Mimi's mood changed and she felt sad and confused inside. She took her pink hat off and looked at him. She breathed in deeply. Matt had his eyes closed. She wanted to say something, but wasn't sure what to say. Feeling cold, she turned around and her shoulders began to shake. She cried softly.

Matt opened his eyes and saw Mimi crying. "Mimi, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm confused." She mumbled.

"'Bout what?" He pulled off his gloves so he could stroke her hair. Mimi's hair was incredibly soft. He could sit her and stroke his fingers in her hair for hours on end.

"I dunno. I'm not exactly sure." Her crest of sincerity began to glow. 

"I think I know what you mean." His crest of friendship began glowing too. "I understand how you feel Mimi. It feels so weird being back here, everything has gone crazy. He turned her to him. "Look at me." He said.

Mimi reluctantly looked down and away. She closed her eyes.

"Look at me, Mimi." He repeated, his hand cupped around her chin. He lifted her face up at him.

"Matt I—I'm not sure what to say." She said thoughtfully, opening her eyes, revealing some tears. "I'm scared, scared for the digiworld and our friends." Her crest glowed brighter. "Matt, I'm so scared! I want to go back home!"

"Mimi, don't worry. Our digimon won't let anything happen to us." He smiled as he took the tears away from her eyes with his lips. "Trust me."

Mimi suddenly felt warm. She leaned to Matt and reached her hands to his hair. She pressed against him and said. "I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. I know how you feel." His heart began pumping a thousand times a minute. He cupped her face in his hands and brought his face to hers, brushing his lips across hers softly. "Everything will be fine as long as we have each other."

"You mean it?" she gasped.

"Of course I do." He muttered, "There's nothing to be worried about. You've got to be brave."

She forced a smile. "You're starting to sound like Tai!"

"Hey," he whispered, rolling his eyes and tightening his hold on his harmonica, "Don't insult me."

She smiled again.

"Oh Mimi." He mumbled. "You're so beautiful. I think you're the sweetest girl I ever known."

"Oh come now." Mimi said. "Sora's more thoughtful than me!"

"So? She belongs with Tai." He kissed her on the forehead. "And you belong with me."

Mimi stood up and turned to the camp. "I'm going back to sleep now," she said, "you coming?"

"In a while," he murmured as he brought his harmonica back to his lips, "goodnight Mimi."

"'Night Matt," she walked back to the camp and kneeled down. She put her hat down and Palmon woke up, gasping for air.

"Mimi, I just had a terrible dream!" she shouted in a whisper.

Mimi wrapped her arms around Palmon and laid her back down. "Don't worry, Palmon," she said, using the words Matt said to her before, "everything will be fine as long as we have each other."

"Oh Mimi," Palmon laughed, "you're the best!"


End file.
